Moi, je veux !
by Aigie-san
Summary: Co-écriture un peu perchée, juste pour le délire. Soyez curieux !


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Moi, je veux... !**

-... -Et voilà la raison pour laquelle mon drapeau doit être bleu, blanc, et rouge, et les bandes verticales !

Angleterre poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette explication longue et chiante ? T'as le don de parler pour ne rien dire ! Tu veux ces trois couleurs juste pour faire chier Pays-Bas, avoue-le !

-Puisque tu es si inventif, dis-moi comment tu conçois ton drapeau !

-Ce serait une croix rouge, qui est dans une croix blanche, qui elle-même est dans une croix rouge, qui à son tour est dans une croix blanche sur fond bleu.

Il y eut un _long_ silence.

-Heu..., fit France.

-Quoi ? Cracha Angleterre. C'est trop _inventif_ pour tes bandes verticales ?

-Eh, du con ! L'interpella Écosse. Tu t'es pas largement inspiré du drapeau que _je_ viens de m'inventer ?!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-La croix blanche sur fond bleu ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ou je te fais sauter la cervelle !

-Eh bien, quoi ? Tu peux très bien te contenter du _fond_ de _mon_ drapeau, non ? C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin ! Sarcasma l'anglais.

-Espèce de sale petit-...

-Eh ! Tout le monde se calme ! Intervint Allemagne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient la ramener, le nazi ? Grogna Écosse. T'as déjà ton drapeau que tu te mêles des affaires des autres ?

-Parfaitement. Bandes horizontales ; noir, rouge, jaune.

Belgique pesta ; on se tourna vers elle.

-Un problème ? Demanda l'allemand.

-T'as regardé par-dessus mon épaule, hein ?

-Plaît-il ?

-J'avais dessiné des bandes verticales noire, jaune et rouge. T'as copié.

Prusse ricana.

-Désolé, chérie, mais tout le monde peut voir par-dessus ton épaule ; elle n'est pas bien haute.

-Gilbert..., soupira Allemagne. Ne la cherche p-...

-ENFOIRÉ ! S'égosilla la belge en entreprenant d'étrangler le prussien.

-Trop tard..., souffla l'allemand.

-Veee~ ! Fit alors Italie. J'ai trouvé pour moi !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit France.

-Bandes verticales ; vert, blanc, puis rouge !

-Pourquoi ces couleurs spécialement ? S'étonna Allemagne qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir l'italien avec un air si déterminé.

-Veee~ ! C'est dans l'ordre des choses que j'aime ! Vert comme l'uniforme que tu portes, blanc comme mes drapeaux de redditions et rouge comme la bolognaise dans mes pâtes !

Allemagne rougit et se passa une main sur la figure pour cacher sa gêne.

-Eh, espèce de bâtard ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'uniforme de ce stupide bouffeur de patates doit passer avant mes goûts ?!

-Veee~... Grand frère... Ce sera un joli drapeau...

-J'en ai rien à battre qu'il soit « joli » ! J'veux qu'il ait de la gueule !

Italie, l'air énervé, se leva.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il sera vert, blanc, et rouge, que ça te plaise ou non !

Romano s'en retrouva cloué à sa chaise, bouche ouverte. Irlande du Sud toussota alors.

-Nous allons avoir un litige, toi et moi... Je voulais ces couleurs et cette forme, moi aussi.

Italie s'approcha de l'irlandais et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, venant lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Ce sont mes couleurs...

Il glissa ses mains sur le torse de l'autre nation, venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-C'est ma forme...

Discrètement, l'italien saisit l'arme qu'Irlande avait de coincée dans sa ceinture et lui mit le canon sous la gorge.

-C'est _mon_ drapeau... Tu ne voudrais pas me contrarier, si ?

-J'ai dit que je voulais ces couleurs ? Moi ? J'étais convaincu d'avoir changé la teinte de vert... et d'avoir mis du orange à la place du rouge... Non, vraiment... Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir spécifié que c'était _exactement_ la même chose...

Italie lui tapota la joue avec le canon de l'arme puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je me disais, aussi.

Et il s'en alla.

-Veee~ ! Pastaaaa !

Prusse en était rendu à éventer Allemagne avec la chemise de France, tout en répétant ;

-Tu partages, hein ? Tu partages ? Tu me le donnes ? Je peux m'en occuper pour toi, tu sais ?

France bavait. Angleterre fixait Irlande du Sud avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien fait, connard d'indépendantiste..., murmura-t-il, largement satisfait.

Il s'intéressa alors à Irlande du Nord, qui achevait de dessiner son drapeau. Il haussa un sourcil septique.

-T'as trop regardé Game of Thrones...

-Ah ? Fit l'autre, ne comprenant pas où son petit frère voulait en venir.

L'anglais mit son doigt sur l'élément central du drapeau.

-On dirait la main du roi, et tu l'as mis où ? Au milieu de l'étoile juive ? Quand on sait que toutes les mains du roi y passent les unes après les autres, laisse-moi te dire que ton humour est douteux.

-Hum, il veut quoi, Pays de Galles ? Éluda Irlande du Nord.

Les britanniques se tournèrent vers leur frère qui releva la tête soudainement, l'air de se réveiller.

-Qui ? Hein ? Moi ? Dragon.

-Tu peux me redire ça ? Menaça Écosse.

-Dragon, répéta l'autre, sans une once d'hésitation. Sur fond de bandes horizontales blanche puis verte.

Angleterre se massa les tempes.

-Rien à faire, t'as toujours été perché. Ok pour ton dragon... Fais ce que tu veux.

-Et pour le drapeau du Royaume-Uni ? Voulut savoir Irlande du Nord.

-Bah, répondit l'anglais sur le ton de l'évidence, le mien.

Tous ses frères le fusillèrent du regard.

-Tu rêves, fit Écosse. _Ton_ drapeau ne peut pas être le _notre_. Trouve-t-en un autre.

Angleterre haussa les épaules ; s'ils y tenaient tant que ça. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le drapeau d'Irlande du Nord. Il le pointa du doigt.

-Ça. Mais sans la main et l'étoile.

-Tu te fous de moi, hein ? S'enquit Irlande.

-Je suis très sérieux.

-Et tu te revendiques inventif... Sans déconner...

Pays de Galles remarqua alors :

-Eh, mais du coup, celui avec toutes les croix... on dirait un peu une juxtaposition de nos drapeaux personnels... Enfin... de tous sauf du mien. On ne pourrait pas mettre mon dragon au milieu ?

 _-Non_ , répliquèrent les autres d'une même voix.

-Même en tout petit ?

 _-Non._

Légèrement déçu, Pays de Galles se rendormit. On entendit alors crier du côté germanique de la table. Prusse avait abandonné Allemagne à sa suffocation pour aller chercher des noises à Autriche. Les deux nations étaient rapidement montées au créneau et se hurlaient à présent allègrement dessus.

-JE VEUX CET AIGLE ! IL EST TELLEMENT AWESOME !

-Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant !

-C'EST SUPER MOCHE SUR TON DRAPEAU ! REGARDE ! ON DIRAIT QU'IL S'ENNUIE A MORT ! IL EST EN TRAIN DE CREVER LA GUEULE OUVERTE !

-Parce que tu comptes lui clouer le bec si tu le prends, peut-être ?!

-NON ! MOI IL TIRERA LA LANGUE POUR SE FOUTRE DE LA GUEULE DE DRAPEAUX COMME LE TIEN ! KESESE~ !

-Je suis du côté de Prusse, annonça Espagne. Comme ça, nous aurons des drapeaux similaires ; une large bande au milieu, entourée de deux plus petites de même couleur, et un gros dessin super compliqué presque au milieu !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient la ramener, l'autre..., grogna Romano. Tu l'as même pas fini ton dessin ! Enragea-t-il après son « boss ».

En effet, le dessin d'Espagne trainait sur la table, ressemblant à un gribouillis d'enfant, entouré d'un verre de sangria et d'une assiette de paella.

-Mais je sais pas dessiner ! Se plaignit Espagne.

Il papillonna des yeux.

-Toi, en revanche...

-Va te faire.

-Mais Lovi' chéri ! Gémit l'espagnol en lui sautant au cou. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi !

Pour se défaire de l'étreinte d'Espagne qui l'étouffait, il réfléchit rapidement à des conditions.

-Ok, mais je choisis les couleurs !

-Lesquelles ?

-Le rouge de la tomate et... -il rosit quelque peu- le jaune du soleil.

L'espagnol accepta et se détacha de l'italien en se passant discrètement la langue sur les lèvres. Romano se mit au travail -picorant dans l'assiette d'Espagne-, un air comblé qu'on ne lui connaissait pas au visage. Prusse passa un bras autour du cou de son ami.

-Trop génial, on va avoir des drapeaux conçus sur le même modèle ! Tu lis dans mes pensées et je lis dans les tiennes !

Les deux hommes s'offrirent des regards entendus. Autriche les fixa avec dédain.

-Affligeant.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Prusse se retrouva alors avec l'aigle qu'il désirait tellement imprimé dans la joue par une poêle à frire hongroise.

-Tiens, connard. De la part d'Autriche. Il te le donne.

Se massant la joue, le prussien récupéra le papier où était dessiné l'aigle et assassina du regard la hongroise autant qu'elle le faisait avec lui.

-T'as choisi ton drapeau, toi ? Voulut-il savoir.

Elle lui répondit, de mauvaise grâce.

-Tu prends le drapeau d'Italie, tu lui fais faire un quart de tour vers la gauche, et tu as le mien.

Lettonie approcha alors en tremblant d'Autriche.

-E-excusez-moi m-monsieur m-mais v-vous avez d-donc trois b-bandes horizontales r-rouge, b-blanche, rouge, n-non ?

-C'est ça.

-M-mais m-moi aussi je... j'ai...

L'autrichien plissa les yeux.

-J'ai courbé l'échine devant ce harceleur de prussien, mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser me marcher sur les pieds à ton tour..., menaça-t-il, avec une terrible aura noire.

Lettonie s'éloigna en tremblant plus violemment encore qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il souffla d'une voix blanche ;

-Je vais... m-modifier la l-largeur de la b-bande du m-milieu. Oui, v-voilà. Je v-vais faire ç-ça.

-Comment ça, tu vas modifier la bande blanche ? Demanda alors Russie, l'air malfaisant. Je croyais m'être bien fait comprendre ; de mon drapeau, tu prenais le blanc, Estonie le bleu, et Lituanie le rouge. Et vous faisiez tous les trois des bandes horizontales de même taille, comme moi.

-M-mais m-monsieur Autriche a d-dit q-que...

-Oh, mon petit Russie, ce n'est pas si grave..., intervint Ukraine. Il a fait de son mieux.

Et tandis qu'elle s'évertuait de calmer son frère, Lituanie et Estonie fixaient en soupirant leurs drapeaux respectifs.

-Tu as mis quelles couleurs pour aller avec le bleu ? S'enquit le lituanien.

-Blanc avant et noir après...

-Ah, t'as aussi mis du blanc... T'es vraiment un lèche-pompe.

-Au moins il me laissera tranquille. Et toi ?

-Jaune et vert, rouge en dernier.

-Tu vas prendre cher quand il va le remarquer...

-S'il le remarque un jour.

-C'est un pari risqué.

-Tais-toi, souffla Lituanie, effrayé que Russie puisse entendre leur conversation.

Il chercha alors Pologne du regard. Il le trouva à repeindre le mur derrière eux.

-Feliks ! Et ton drapeau dans tout ça ?! Tenta-t-il de le ramener à la raison.

Le polonais se tourna vers son ami, eut un instant réflexion ; il regarda le mur (qu'il avait commencé à peindre par le bas, en rouge), puis Lituanie, puis le mur, puis Lituanie...

-Hm...

Il pointa le mur du doigt.

-C'est, genre, pas mal, ça, non ?

Estonie se pencha à l'oreille de l'autre baltique.

-Il lui manque quand même une ou deux cases... T'as des amis bizarres.

Lituanie le regarda, l'air blasé.

-Tu fais partie de ces amis...

Il décida alors de s'intéresser à ce que dessinait Biélorussie avec tellement de concentration.

-Du... graphisme ? Fit-il, surpris.

-Pour ne pas que de stupides marmots puissent facilement reproduire mon emblème, murmura la biélorusse.

-Ah... Heu... Bon, reprit-il, j'imagine que le rouge c'est pour le sang, mais pourquoi du vert sur la deuxième bande ?

Biélorussie releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Parce que j'aime la nature.

Lituanie en resta bouche bée, prêt à gober la première mouche qui passerait par là. Ukraine vint vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, nous nous promenions souvent, étant petites. Pour mon drapeau, j'ai pris le bleu du ciel !

-Et le jaune, c'est comme pour Romano ? L'interrogea Estonie. Pour le soleil ?

-Oh, non ! C'est parce que je suis très pauvre et que le jaune est la couleur de l'or !

Une hache s'abattit alors sur la table.

-Assez bavardé ! Beugla Danemark. Nous autres nordiques avons nos drapeaux de prêts !

On regarda donc le résultat.

-Hem..., fit France, mal à l'aise, ce sont sensiblement les mêmes, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous n'avons pas les mêmes couleurs !

-Bah, pour Suède, Finlande et toi, ça peut aller. Mais avec Norvège et Islande...

-Quoi « Norvège et Islande » ?

-Comment dire... le bleu et le rouge ont simplement été inversés... vous auriez pu faire autre ch-...

-Non, coupa Norvège. Islande est mon petit frère ; son drapeau doit ressembler au mien. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

Islande leva les yeux au ciel mais ne rétorqua pas. Il s'était résigné. Prusse, qui passait à côté de Suisse, se pencha pour voir les ambitions de la nation de la neutralité concernant son emblème et éclata de rire en lui arrachant le papier des mains.

-Eh, les mecs ! Suisse a choisi le drapeau de la croix rouge !

-Mais quel crétin..., fit Hongrie et regardant le prussien. Réfléchis deux secondes à ce que tu viens de dire...

-Qu'il avait choisi le signe de la croix rouge, répéta Prusse, sûr de lui.

-Et de quelle couleur est la croix de Suisse ?

-Blanche, répondit-il.

-...

-...

-...

-Merde.

-Espèce d'attardé...

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Ça ressemble quand même vachement !

Suisse récupéra son dessin.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

« Fuyant » le prussien, il alla voir où en était Japon.

-Alors ? S'enquit-il.

Le japonais lui montra son œuvre ; un point rouge au milieu de rien.

-Parce que je suis le pays du soleil levant, expliqua-t-il.

Suisse hocha la tête, posant une main sur l'épaule de Japon, et demanda à Chine s'il avait lui aussi une idée arrêtée de sa bannière. Le chinois acquiesça.

-Quatre petites étoiles pour les enfants que j'ai élevés et une autre me représentant.

Japon prit une gorgée de thé avant de répliquer.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt que tu as enfin accepté que tu étais le pays du soleil _couchant_ ?

Chine grogna.

-Et le fond rouge c'est pour ton odieuse crise d'indépendance où tu m'as sauvagement attaqué et blessé.

Suisse, sentant la pente savonneuse, refusa de prendre parti.

-Je suis le seul que ça étonne de ne pas avoir encore entendu Amérique crier ?

Les deux asiatiques hochèrent négativement la tête. Amérique était effectivement dans une infernale panne d'inspiration, ce qui l'irritait d'autant plus que son frère, lui, avait fini son dessin et essayait depuis plusieurs heures de se faire entendre pour exposer son idée. Quand il vit que des têtes commençaient à se tourner vers lui, posant sur sa personne des regards interrogateurs, sa fierté ne le supporta plus et, profitant d'un instant d'inattention de Canada, il lui déroba sa feuille et la montra aux autres nations.

-Moi, je veux ça !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un poing s'abatte dans sa figure.

-C'est le mien ! Cria le canadien qui, après des années à subir l'américain, venait de puissamment exploser, comme une imposante bombe à retardement.

Mais Canada se fit frapper à son tour.

-Laisse Canada tranquille ! Ordonna la voix grave et colérique de Cuba. C'est _son_ drapeau !

Canada se redressa et se tourna vers son « ami ».

-Mais _je_ suis Canada !

-Qui ? Voulut être sûr l'ours polaire sur la table.

Le canadien soupira et se rassit, déprimé.

-Je suis Canada...

Cuba, ne sachant comment le consoler, força Amérique à rendre son drapeau à son frère.

-Hm, tiens. Je ne sais même pas de quelle feuille il s'agit, finit par accepter l'américain.

-C'est de l'érable..., gémit le canadien.

-De toute façon, je suis le héros ! Il me faut quelque chose qui claque ! Comme des étoiles ! Plein d'étoiles ! Toujours plus d'étoiles !

Angleterre haussa un sourcil.

-Tu t'es cru dans Star Wars ?

Loin de se démonter, Amérique trouva la référence fantastique.

-Alors il faut rajouter des bandes rouges... POUR FAIRE LES LASERS !

L'anglais secoua la tête, dépité, et Cuba glissa une feuille blanche devant Canada.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir frappé. Tu peux dessiner mon drapeau, si tu veux...

-Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est à toi de choisir...

Cuba sourit et vint lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Canada rougit et commença à dessiner en murmurant.

-Ne m'en veux pas si ce n'est pas terrible...

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il le montra au cubain.

-Ça ressemble un peu à celui de ton frère...

-Oui, mais le tien n'a qu'une étoile parce que tu n'en as pas besoin de plus pour briller.

Turquie, adossé au mur du fond de la salle, achevait son drapeau pour lequel il venait d'avoir l'illumination. Il voulut demander à Grèce son avis, mais l'autre nation dormait à poings fermés, son drapeau déjà terminé. Le turc ne le réveilla pas ; les autres nations avaient commencé à quitter la salle. Une pile de feuilles coloriées trônait au milieu de la grande table du meeting. Il prit leurs feuilles, à Grèce et à lui, et alla les déposer avant de revenir vers le grec, se demandant s'il pourrait le prendre sur son dos sans que cela ne perturbe l'autre.

[... ... ...]

Kugelmugel se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts, droit comme un I sur son lit. Il venait de faire l'un des rêves les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais eus. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il fit la moue.

-C'est de l'art...

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note des auteurs : Ceci est une co-écriture avec Alsco-chan, née après que nous nous soyons réveillées un matin en nous demandant comment les nations en étaient venues à décider à quoi ressembleraient leurs drapeaux. C'est vite devenu n'importe quoi, comme vous aurez pu le constater. Enfin, pour tout ce qui est mièvrerie, je décline toute responsabilité ; c'est de la faute à Alsco-chan (elle m'a harcelée), et c'est aussi elle qui a insisté pour qu'Italie fasse son pervers avec Irlande du Sud (même si j'ai un peu initié l'idée). En fait, nous sommes actuellement en train de nous chamailler pour savoir qui est véritablement responsable de quoi. Et elle se marre pendant que j'écris ça.**


End file.
